Immortal Imoto
by A Darker Dari
Summary: 8yearold Ryou Bakura has lost everything that was once important to him. And now his imoto is gone forever. Rated for character death and drug use No swearing in this ficcie! Summery sucks, go read actual story


*sarcastically* Gee, I wonder who's POV this is???  
  
Bah, just read it. I was feeling sad when I wrote this... So it's a bit angsty.... Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She had always meant the world to me. She was my imoto, my little sister. She was my whole life. She was my only friend.  
  
She was the only one who understood. The only one who really wanted to in the first place. The only one who cared.  
  
She was the one I went to when I cried. I was who she came to.  
  
We thrived off each other, supporting each other's fears and greif.  
  
When one fell, the other stumbled, then lifted the fallen one up off the ground.  
  
This was how it was. This was how it was meant to be. This was how we lived. My best friend. My imoto.  
  
Then the accident. That horrible accident.......  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Come on now, Amane!" I called across the playground of her preschool. I was only 8 years only, but I could handle walking my little sister home. We had been doing it all year now, and we were finally on our way home for a summer vacation. A much needed one at that.  
  
That year had been really harsh on the two of us. Our mother had died recently from what was as of yet unknown causes. It was a really big shock on Dad, and he had started to become more and more quiet as the school year went on.  
  
This worried me, mostly because he was normally such an upbeat person all the time. Whenever things looked down, he would always be the first to jump right back on his feet again, take his family by their hands, and continue pushing forward into whatever life had to give him.  
  
Now, however, he spent a lot of his time watching television, and the house had started smelling different.  
  
It wasn't really a huge change from what we were used to, but it was differently yucky all the same. Once you were in the house for a few minutes, though, it usually went away, so nobody really complained much.  
  
Me and Amane often had little guessing games as we sat playing with her blocks as to what the scent was, but somehow, I never thought either of us really got anywhere close to what it could be.  
  
I was broken out of my thoughts when Amane finally made it across the playground and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, grateful that I still had her, even if Mom was gone, and Dad was acting strange.  
  
We began walking side by side towards home.  
  
I looked down at my little sister's golden hair bobbing in the wind as she walked beside me. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost her as well.  
  
I shook my head. Why would that ever have to happen? Of course I wouldn't lose Amane. She was my lifeline, it was totally impossible. My imoto was immortal!  
  
I grinned at the thought.  
  
Soon, we came to the road we had to cross every day. There usually weren't many cars on it, but I made Amane look for any every day, to give her practice.  
  
I always looked first, to show her, even though she probably didn't need to be shown.  
  
Today was going to be different. Today, Amane was going to feel all grown up.  
  
Because today was Amane's Birthday. Today, she was now officially 6 years old.  
  
Today... Amane would get to look for cars on the road all by her self. Because I knew she could do it. I knew she could.  
  
I took her hand firmly in mine and we ventured out to the side of the road. She looked up at me.  
  
"Close your eyes, Kura!" she said to me, using her shortened version of my name.  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes tight to show I wasn't peeking. I felt her hand sway slightly in mine as she looked carefully around the street, determined not to disappoint me.  
  
Then I heard her voice say, "Otay, Kura! Look now! I'm all done!" Amane squealed in delight.  
  
I opened my eyes and smiled down at her. "You did it! Now, let's cross the road! Careful, now!"  
  
Slowly, we walked across towards the other side. She had done it! She had completed looking for cars all by herself, and had now almost walked them across the road. The whole thing, by herself.  
  
I couldn't have been more proud of my little sister. I felt like shouting to the whole world, "My little sister is 6 today, and she crossed the road with me all by herself!"  
  
But I knew that would embarrass Amane, and that was the one thing I least wanted to do in the whole world.  
  
We made it to the other side of the street and she looked up at me, her grin reaching from ear to ear.  
  
I leaned over and gave her a big hug. She had done it. Too bad Dad hadn't seen her...  
  
"Come on!" I said suddenly, standing up quickly. "we've gotta go tell Dad!"  
  
She nodded quickly and we both began hurrying down the street.  
  
We hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when... everything began moving in slow motion.  
  
A big red car came swerving around the corner. It skidded all the way over to the opposite side of the street, knocking a fire hydrant over, sending water spraying everywhere and puttig a huge dent in the side of the car, the driver obviously having gone crazy!  
  
Then he jerked the wheel, sending the car careening over to the other side of the street, straight towards us!  
  
I tried to move, but I was moving in slow motion too! I pulled Amane's arm, trying to get her, at least, out of the way. But it was too late. My world very suddenly went dark.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you awake yet?"  
  
I moaned slightly. My head hurt. Worse than anything I had ever felt before..."What happened?" I was suddenly unable to recall.  
  
"You got hit by a car, Bakura..." the girl's voice said again."You're going to be fine, though. You're going to be just fine. How do you feel?"  
  
"My head hurts." I said, being completely honest, though still keeping my eyes shut.  
  
"Yeah, I figured it would... the way you smacked it against the concrete when you fell..."  
  
I thought about this for a moment... hit by a car? What was I doing that got me hit by a...  
  
Suddenly it all came back. Amane's birthday gift from me, the walk home, crossing the street, the crazy red car...  
  
I jerked my eyes open and sat up. "Where's Amane?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, lie down..." the girl, a nurse near me, said quietly.  
  
"Where's Amane?" I repeated. "My sister, where is she? Is she all right? Can I see her? What-"  
  
"shhhhhhhhh... You need to rest..." the nurse said, looking sad. "you need to rest..."  
  
My eyes filled with tears. I knew what this meant. This was what they told me when my...  
  
"No!" I yelled, trying to get out of bed as fast as I could. "No! No! No! AMANE!!!"  
  
My foot caught on the bed and I fell out of it, landing hard on my hands and knees on the floor, but I suddenly didn't care about the pain. "AMANE!"  
  
"Bakura!" The nurse was suddenly by my side, holding me close. "It's going to be all right. It is!"  
  
I couldn't see anything but blurs in front of me from the tears swimming in front of them and my head hurt in combination from the accident and from getting up too fast.  
  
"Where. is. Amane?" I asked again, my voice trembling.  
  
The nurse slowly got up and pointed over to the bed closest to mine.  
  
"She's over there."  
  
I walked slowly over in a daze, looking over it all, not able to fully understand what it meant.  
  
There were several big beeping machines, and one very erratic one that also had a monitor that had a wavering, non-rhythmatic lane darting across it. There was a few doctors hovering around, some looking at me with sympathy.  
  
I came closer and tried to look up at my sister. One of the doctors pulled up a footstool, and I climbed up on that.  
  
And immedietly wished I hadn't.  
  
This wasn't my sister. This wasn't her at all! They couldn't make me believe that! This was some doll that was made to look like my sister!  
  
If this was her, then where was her ever-present smile? Where was the playful glint in her eye? Where were her rosey cheeks? Where was the warmth in her small hands?  
  
This thing lying on the bed could not be my sister. This thing had dull pale eyes that stared almost blankely at the ceiling. This thing had pale, almost white skin that almost blended in with the white sheets around her. This thing had awful stringy hair that lay limp on the pilow. This thing's hands were as cold as ice.  
  
Blood-stained bandages were everywhere, and a tube was pumping a reddish clear liquid into her arm. Her lips were almost as pale as the rest of her.  
  
"A... Amane?" I said quietly, still not believing my eyes.  
  
She blinked, and tried to turn her head to face me. I leaned over so she could see me better, and she smiled. "Kura." she said softly.  
  
"Amane!"  
  
"Kura.. please... don't forget me, please?" she said softly, her own eyes filled with tears.  
  
I shook my head. "Amane..." I said, almost pleading. "No, we'll make it through this! You can't go! You can't! You're my Immortal Imoto!"  
  
She attempted to grin at this, but a pain somewhere made her wince and pull her face back into a neutral stare.  
  
"You can't go." I said again, whispering it fiercely. "I won't let you. I'll protect you."  
  
Amane didn't answer, only nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Ok, son. You need to move out of the way. If we dont get her into intensive care pretty fast, she won't make it." one of the Doctors said seriously.  
  
I quickly climbed down from the footstool and carried it with me a few steps out of the way, then watched in shocked silence as they wheeled my sister away.  
  
"She's going to be fine." the nurse from before said, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I nodded firmly. "Of course she is!" I said, sounding more confident than I felt.  
  
"You should rest. When you wake up, I'll bet they'll let you see your sister again. She'll be fine." the nurse said, her tone giving away how unsure she was of this.  
  
I nodded, then used my little footstool to climb back up into my bed. I crawled under the covers and sighed.  
  
The nurse quietly left the room, turning off the light on her way out.  
  
And then, only then, I let myself cry.  
  
That stupid red car! That stupid stupid stupid red car! I'll never forget that stupid red car as long as I live! Never! never! never...  
  
That stupid... red... car...  
  
I blinked away the tears as I slowly realized something else. I listened carefully in the still darkness of the room, and I could hear faint breathing. Somebody else was here. And I very suddenly was aware who.  
  
I quietly got out of bed and padded over to the other bed in my bare feet. As I neared the bed, I could smell that stench again.  
  
That awful smell that Amane and I spent hours on end trying to figure out what it was.  
  
I looked up on the bed, up at the sleeping man there with a broken foot and a fractured arm. Up at the man who was my father. The driver of our little red car...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
When I awoke that next morning, my little imoto, my only lifeline, and my dear best friend, was gone forever.  
  
He took it all from me, and then later abandoned me by going to Egypt, to get away from it all.  
  
He lost his will to live a real life with the loss of Mom, and lost his will to live with his son, his only reminder of them, with the death of his daughter.  
  
Sometimes, even now, I think about him, and I wonder why it happened. Was it Mom dying that made it all happen? Was it the alcohol? Was it the fact that I simply couldn't move fast enough to save her? Or was it that I had let her walk across the street with me all by herself? Could I have stopped it? If I had been there with her, fought against the doctors to be there with her, woud she have lived? Could we have pulled ourselves back up to the top again?  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I've ever really recovered from my loss at all, or if I'm still the same little boy I was when I was 8.  
  
But one thing I do know for sure. I'm never getting my sister back again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffle sniffle sniffle*  
  
how pathetic.. *sniff sniff* my own fan fiction made me cry... *sniff* ^_^UUU  
  
Anyways, hope you likeyed... Review, I guess!  
  
--DarkDari 


End file.
